The Only One
by Flora Lynphea
Summary: Bakura is new to Domino high school, and he seems interested in you. What will he do in order to get you? And what will happen when Marik gets involved? For girls and gays! :) ReaderxBakura, readerxMarik, readerxVariousCharacters
1. Chapter 1: New Kid

You were walking into school, late might I add. You just didn't really care all that much and you were a top student anyways. The bell rung as you walked into the classroom. You were soaked and it was pouring rain outside. But you like the rain so you didn't really mind. The teacher didn't even notice you walking in so you just sat down at your desk and waited patiently for attendance. You heard all the names go by, the same way as every day until you heard a name that had never been said before. "Bakura?" the teacher asked.

You looked up, "_A new student?" _you thought to yourself. You turned your head to see the boy answering. He had snow white hair that stuck up in random directions and gentle chocolate brown eyes. He spoke in a soft British accent that you loved. You caught his gaze but you didn't even notice until he turned and smiled at you. You smiled back and waved. Someone tapped your shoulder and you spun around to see Tea smirking at you, "You like him don't you? Don't worry I won't tell." Sadly she said that a little too loudly and it caught Joey's attention. You really hated Tea, but she thought you were friends so you went along with it since you like the others.

"You like the new kid _?" he asked.

You rolled your (e/c) eyes and faced the front of the class, "I never said anything like that you guys. Anyways, I don't even know him." You glared and tried to focus on what the teacher was saying.

"Okay get into partners for your next assignment!" he exclaimed. Tea went with Yugi and Tristan went with Joey. You felt someone grab your hand from behind after you stood up to find someone and turned around to see Duke staring right at you.

"You want to be my partner?" he asked before winking at you. You rolled your eyes again and released your hand from his so you could brush your (h/c) hair out of your face. "Fine…" he smiled and started leading you to his desk.

The teacher stopped you as you were following Duke and started talking to you, "_, would you mind if I put you with Bakura? He's new as you know and I think he could use your help."

You looked at Duke and he looked disappointed but nodded anyways, and before you knew it he was surrounded by girls. You laughed on the inside and looked at your teacher again, "Yeah I'd be fine with that…" He called Bakura over and introduced you to each other. You sat down next to each other in desks near the back left corner. "So… we have to do this project on..." you started explaining the assignment to him and you guys got started,

You found out that he was super cute and funny and really sweet, "_Okay… I guess he is really adorable…" _You noticed that he was leaning next to you and your shoulders were touching. Not to mention that he was looking you up and down with a dark expression. You panicked a little and tried to move over but only ended up falling out of your chair and onto the ground. You sat for a couple minutes in silence with a blank look on your face.

"_? Are you alright?" he asked you with his accent that you thought was completely adorable. You nodded and stood up awkwardly.

The bell rung suddenly and you headed to your locker to change your books for the next block. The rest of the day passed fairly normally. You had caught Bakura looking at you a couple times but when you smiled he would just turn away and blush.

Time skip! YAY!

You were walking home now and it had stopped raining, but it was still dark out. You heard deep laughter coming from an alley and you turned on your heels to see who it was. A figure walked out of the shadows and exposed… "Bakura?!" you shouted. He just laughed again and grabbed your wrist.

"You're really adorable when you're confused. Probably even cuter than usual." He stated.

You would have blushed if the circumstances were different, but you were more confused and scared then anything right now. He wasn't acting like himself and he looked different too. His features were darker and he had an evil smirk playing at his lips. He started pulling you by your wrist into the alley but you pulled your wrist back. "What are you doing Bakura? This isn't like you."

He turned to you and smiled, "Oh, but how would you know me my dear? You only know my host Ryou, we haven't met yet. So let me introduce myself. My name is Yami Bakura." Before you had any time to say anything you were shoved back into a wall and your arms were pinned at your side. He leaned in close to you so your faces were inches apart and he grinned, "And you my dear? Who would you be?"

"I'm not your 'dear' and my name is _." You said plainly.

He gave you a look of fake disappointment before smirking at you again. "Oh, is that so? Because I quite like calling you that dear. I think it has a nice ring, what about you?"

You struggled to get free but he was stronger than you. It didn't seem like Bakura could be that strong. But then you remembered, it wasn't Bakura or... Ryou? "_What did he mean by 'my host Ryou'?" _You asked yourself. You were finally able to break his grasp on you and ran as fast as you could to your house. You locked the door behind you and prayed that he wouldn't come for you.

Hey guys! This is my Yu-gi-oh reader x! I hope you like it! Thanks for reading! Please don't copy, and please review! Thanks again 3 ~ Flora


	2. Chapter 2: What Are You?

You woke up the next day and stared at the wall blankly. You thought back to the events of the previous day and shivered. _"Bakura..."_ you thought. You hoped that everything that happened had been a dream, but you remembered falling asleep last night.

You got up and slowly got ready for school. You really didn't want to go but you knew that you would have to. You wanted to see Bakura and talk to him. But at the same time you were scared. You knew that something was wrong about him and that he would only bring you trouble, but that somehow intrigued you. You wanted to learn more about him. "_Maybe he's just bi-polar..."_ you thought.

You walked into class early somehow and saw Bakura motioning for you to come over to him. It wasn't sweet and adorable Ryou though. It was his Yami as you had recently learned he was called. You got the feeling that you should go but you were too frightened to and decided to go talk to Duke.

You walked up to him and as he glanced up he grinned at you. "Hey there _," he laughed to himself. "I knew you would come to your senses eventually. You were snapped out of your fear while you felt Bakura's eyes burning into your back.

"What do you mean?" you turned to Duke.

He laughed, "Look _, I like you a lot..." you saw him blush for probably the first time in your life. "Will you be mine?" he looked nervous and you didn't know that was possible.

"I-I... Umm..." you blushed back but you felt a strong hand rest on your shoulder.

You turned around and looked up to see Bakura, and he looked mad. "I'm sorry Duke but I must be stealing _ at the moment." Before you could say anything Bakura had taken your hand in his and pulled you to his desk. He told you to sit down next to him and you did as you were told.

You sat in silence for a few moments until you thought out loud, "Bakura... Why?" you suddenly realized that you had spoken out and you covered your mouth.

He turned to look right into your (e/c) eyes and smirked. He placed a finger under your chin so you had to look at him. "I can't tell you that just yet." then he released your chin and let it fall so you were staring at the ground.

You don't know why but you just snapped, you were two confused and whenever you asked a question his answer only left more unanswered questions. "Please explain! I don't care what you want with me but what's with you and Ryou?"

He chuckled, "You're lying, and I know you care what I want with you. But as for my host, I can explain that later. Meet me after school. I'll come to your place."

You wondered how he knew where you lived and you were about to deny but you didn't really want him coming over but you knew you didn't have a choice. Anyways, you wanted to know about him. "Fine..." you agreed.

"Well I'll see you later then my dear." he smiled and started to walk away when you called after him, disturbing the class.

"I told you not to call me that." you glared at him.

He turned around and winked at you, "I'll call you whatever I want to call you my pet."

Your body tensed up as he walked away and you were left alone. You heard a soft voice come from behind you. "Are you alright _?" you spun around to see Yugi looking back at you.

"Yeah I'm fine." you smiled and he walked away nodding.

Another voice came and you recognized it, it was Joey. "So what's going on with you and that Bakura dude?"

"I hope it's nothing..." your answer confused him but he shook it off.

"Well if he gets outta line just call me and I'll take care of him for ya!" he started punching the air and you laughed at him. He was really stupid sometimes but he was like your brother, and he was your best friend. He noticed you laughing and frowned but shook it off and walked away again. For the rest of the day you could feel dark chocolate brown eyes studying you from behind, but you ignored it every time.

Time skip!

Your doorbell rung and you felt your stomach twist into knots. You walked to your door reluctantly, "_I shouldn't have let him come…"_ you thought to yourself. As you came up to the door you sighed and slowly unlocked it and turned the knob.

Bakura was leaning against the doorframe and grinning at you. "Why hello there, my dear _." You rolled your eyes at him calling you dear again and suddenly changed your mind, you didn't want him there. You attempted to shut the door in his face but he pushed it back, his grin never fading. "It won't be that easy to get rid of me. You know that _." You got nervous as you heard his words but tried not to show it.

He pushed past you and walked into your apartment. You closed the door behind him and slowly led him over to your couch and sat down. He sat down right next to you and his face got serious. "So you want to know about Ryou and me, right?

You nodded and returned the serious expression, "So are you guys the same person? Because I'm sorta confused on that part." You asked without thinking.

He laughed silently and looked at you so that his dark brown eyes were burning into your (e/c) ones. "I am as much Ryou as he is me. We are different souls but sadly we have to share a body…" he sighed.

"What are you…?" you stood up and backed away a couple of feet.

He laughed darkly and followed your movements. As you continued to back up he continued to get closer to you. "Simply put, I am an evil spirit that resides in Ryou's millennium ring. I used that to get into his body and he is currently my host."

You continued backing up but you were almost out of space, "So you are just using his body to get what you want is that it?!" you snapped. A wrong move… it motivated Bakura and he came closer towards you. There was no more room left to move as your back hit the wall. You closed your eyes but you could feel as your hands were raised above your head and pinned against the wall with one of his hands. You opened your eyes to see Bakura giving you an evil smirk. He slid his mouth against your ear and whispered into it angrily, "I'll teach you not to speak back to your master. Look at how weak and defenseless you are. Now that I think about it, I could really do whatever I wanted to with you right now…" he grinned but you just glared at him.

"One, you are not my master, stop treating me like I belong to you, I'm not your slave. And two, get off of me you creep…" this only motivated him further and he slid his lips softly against your neck, causing you to whimper out of fear. You felt his smirk against your neck and you growled.

He looked up at you, "Are you scared yet? Maybe this will teach you to listen to me, my pet." He got off of you and turned around as he started to walk out of your apartment. He left you and shut the door, leaving you completely unsure of what you were going to do.

Hahah, well I hope you liked it! Just one thing you should know about me, I'm a perv when it comes to Bakura sooooo yup! ^-^ Anyways, thanks for reading! 3 ~Flora


	3. Chapter 3: Who's He?

**Ryou's POV**

"Did you really have to do that?" I asked my Yami.

"What do you mean? I was just telling her about us, she wanted to know."

"You know what I mean." I sighed, "If you like her you shouldn't treat her like that..."

"Who said I liked _?!" he snapped at me.

"Never mind. Just be careful, you don't know what could happen." he rolled his eyes at me and I could tell that he had no idea what I meant.

**Your POV**

It was Saturday now and you had planned to meet up with your friends and watch some duels. You were scared that Bakura was going to show up again but you ignored the feeling and went anyways. When you got to the others you spotted Duke arguing with Joey over something and you walked up.

"Are you guys okay? What's going on?" you asked.

Duke looked at you with his deep green eyes and grinned, "Hey there _. There's no need to worry, Joey and I will settle this out with a duel." he turned to Joey who looked like he was about to blow up but nodded anyways.

You shrugged and walked away silently as they got ready to duel.

Time skip! (I can't write duels so I'll spare you the details. You can make it up if you want to :) )

That was it, Joey had lost and he gritted his teeth as he glared at Duke. They walked over to you and you finally asked, "Okay so what was that fight about anyways?"

Joey looked at the ground but Duke just smiled at you. "Actually, we were fighting about you _."

You raised an eyebrow, "What about me?"

"Which one of us would get to go out with you." Duke grinned widely and stared into your (e/c) eyes. "So how about we meet up after the duels?" then he took your hand and kissed it causing you to blush dark pink.

He started to walk away but you shouted after him, "I never said yes..." he turned around smiled.

"Too bad, Joey lost. You never had a choice."

You rolled your eyes and walked in the other direction to see a boy with tanned skin and long ruffled blonde hair. He was staring right at you with violet eyes. He grinned at you and you looked around but there was no one else.

You walked over to him, "Did you want something?" You noticed that he was wearing a purple shirt that was exposing his midriff. _"Well that's different..._" you thought.

He walked a little closer to you and seemed to be studying you. You took a step back. You didn't really like being inspected by a complete stranger. "You must be Bakura's little pet." he said plainly.

"What? First of all I'm not his pet. And second, how would you know?" You questioned.

He answered none of your questions. "You're actually pretty cute." you could tell he was thinking for a moment and that worried you. "Maybe I should take you instead of him." he grinned at his own idea and picked you up. "Okay, you're coming with me."

"W-what are y-you doing? Put me down now!"

He threw you over his shoulder and ignored you, "I advise you to shut up. By the way, my name's Marik."

It seemed like everyone had left and no one could hear you as you yelled and pounded on his back. You felt like it was only your imagination but you knew that wasn't true. No one was there anymore. You two were outside now in an alley and Marik set you down on a motorcycle. "Well you've probably already heard this before from Bakura but now you are mine so let's review. Don't try to run; I will always come back for you. And two, you will do everything I tell you to, otherwise I will make you." You noticed a gold rod strapped onto his belt with the same symbol as Bakura's millennium ring. You didn't say anything to him, you had nothing to say.

He sat down behind you on the motorcycle and wrapped his arms around you so that you couldn't get off while he could still control the motorcycle. As he was about to start it you heard a dark voice come from behind you.

"Marik, give her back now!" You shuffled around the best you could to see Bakura directly behind Marik, staring at him with anger filling his brown eyes. You had never been so happy to see him before. Marik's hand flew over your mouth as his other grabbed your waist. You struggled but you couldn't move.

"And if I don't?" Marik chuckled evilly to himself. "_ is mine now. Why would I give her back to you?"

"_ doesn't belong to anyone but me Marik." Marik laughed and got off of the motorcycle, taking you up with him. He turned to make you and him face Bakura.

"We can duel for her. Winner takes _." Marik suggested. Bakura didn't say anything he only nodded but you could tell that he was nervous. That didn't make you feel any better.

Suddenly you got pissed. You bit into Marik's hand until you could taste his blood. His hand flew back and he looked at you. "Damn girl..." he mumbled. "After I win this duel you will be punished for that!"

"What can I say? I'm sick of all of you! Duke, Bakura, you and now even Joey! I don't want to be fought over and I can choose who I want to be with. And honestly, I choose none of you!" you spat out.

Marik just laughed and placed his mouth next to your ear, resting his head on your shoulder. "Well too bad. You don't have a choice _. You are coming with me right after I win this. Then I'll teach you never to disobey your master!" _"Again with the master thing..."_ you thought but didn't say anything.

Bakura glared at Marik harshly, "I swear if you hurt _ in any way I will murder you!"

Marik looked shocked, "The heartless Bakura actually cares about someone?" he laughed, "Bonus, looks like I can use her to torture you..." he pulled out the gold rod that you saw before. You only noticed then how sharp it was, and then you got worried. He slowly ran the tip of the cold metal against your left arm as it seared in pain. You flinched but did nothing else but look at the blood dripping down your arm.

Bakura's expression changed completely as he lunged at Marik. Marik quickly stepped aside, never losing his grip on you. "Uh-uh, you wouldn't want to do that Bakura..." he held the rod against your neck and you held your breath, biting your bottom lip. "First we can duel, then we sort everything out."

Yeah, yeah. I know I'm evil :) Sorry about the cliff hanger! Thanks so much for reading! 3 ~Flora


	4. Chapter 4: Fighting Over Me?

**Chapter 4**

Marik dragged you back inside once they were sure that everyone had left and locked all of the doors. Bakura's millennium ring started to glow and darkness began to spread through the air. It devoured everything but you guys. It wasn't until the room was totally gone and replaced with darkness that Marik let go of you. You looked around desperately for an exit but you couldn't find one.

"Don't bother trying to escape my dear. We are in the shadow realm now, there is no exit. You saw a smirk creep across Bakura's face as a cage appeared you, trapping you inside.

"If I can't escape then what's the point of the locked cage?!" you yelled.

"Well we can't risk losing you now can we?" Marik answered.

You sat down and sighed as the duel began. You weren't paying much attention until you looked up and saw that Marik had just summoned the Winged Dragon of Ra. _"Dammit I don't want Marik to win me... But do I really want Bakura to either?"_ you thought about it for a while. You decided that at least Bakura wouldn't hurt you. You looked down at the blood caked onto your arm. You looked up again to see Marik grinning as all of Bakura's life points were demolished. "No..." you whispered.

Marik looked over at you grinning still, "Oh you didn't want me to win? Oh well. I'm sure we'll have lots of fun..." he laughed darkly. You saw Bakura's eyes to the brim with anger and you frowned. Before your thoughts had time to register Marik was tackled to the ground by two shadow monsters. Your arm was grabbed by Bakura and he closed the shadow realm. Before Marik could get up Bakura had picked you up and was running out the door with you.

Once you finally made sense of what just happened you asked where you were going. "We're going to my place. You are going to have to stay with me _. I can't let Marik hurt you..." he sounded sweet, even if it wasn't Ryou. Bakura had run into his house and locked the door behind you. Then he took notice of your arm. "_..." you looked down. It was starting to hurt and your face twisted into a look of pain. "Do you mind if I get Ryou to help you? He's good at that sort of thing."

"Sure..." you replied warily. You watched as Bakura let Ryou take over and he stared at your arm.

"Oh dear, this isn't good." he took your arm and cleansed it before wrapping it sturdily in white bandages. You gave him a smile and said your thanks before his Yami took over him again.

You stood there awkwardly while Bakura stared at you. "You can make yourself comfortable you know."

"I-I don't want to be here..." you stuttered.

Bakura's expression changed and he looked mad. "Then leave! I'm not holding you prisoner here. I just don't want you to get hurt!"

You looked at the floor, "I promise I won't..." his expression softened before you ran out of the door and back to your own home.

The next day was Sunday, another day off from school. You looked at your phone and saw 3 missed calls from Duke. You had left your phone at home yesterday and hadn't checked it since. You decided to call him back. "Hey?" "Hey." you answered.

His voice perked up, "_! What happened to you yesterday?"

You thought about what to say, "I got a little... Caught up yesterday..." You weren't lying at least.

"Oh okay, well would you like to go on our date today? It's really nice out."

You rolled your eyes knowing that you didn't have a choice and agreed before hanging up. You brushed your hair and went out to meet him at the park.

He came at almost the same time that you did and you had to admit that he was pretty hot. But you decided not to let him know that a while ago.

You started walking around the park talking about cats and other stuff that made absolutely no sense. This went on for a long time until Duke stopped you under a tree. He grabbed your hands and held them against his chest. You looked at him confused for a moment until he started leaning forward. You knew he was about to kiss you but you didn't know what to do. Your faces were inches apart now and soon your noses were touching. You closed your eyes after he did and suddenly... "Ahem... Duke..." you broke apart from him and turned around to see Bakura glaring at Duke.

Duke's eyes filled with anger and he glared back at Bakura. "You just have to ruin everything don't you? _ doesn't belong to you, you know!"

Bakura just shook his head and laughed, "Yes actually she does." you looked at Duke who was staring at you waiting for an answer.

"I-I... Ummm..." was all you could get out before Bakura grabbed your wrist and started pulling you away. "Bakura please... Don't..." he stopped in his tracks and spun around to face you.

"You don't get it do you? I love you _. I really do... And I don't trust Duke."

You blushed at his words but quickly shook away your thoughts. "Well I think I trust him more than I trust you..." you retorted.

Duke looked over at you and smiled. Before you knew it Bakura was next to Duke and had hit him as hard as he could in the face. You watched as Duke toppled to the ground and Bakura walked up to you, forcefully slamming his lips against yours. Your eyes widened and you tried to step back but Bakura's arms were wrapped around your waist so that you couldn't run (if you even wanted to XD). You gave in and kissed back. Closing your eyes Bakura slipped his tongue into your mouth and won dominance. You stayed like that for a while until you parted. Duke was staring at you with hurt in his eyes and Bakura was looking back at him grinning successfully.

Your mind finally processed what you had done and without thinking you ran away as fast as you could. You could hear Bakura yelling at you to come back but you drowned out the noise with all of your thoughts. You turned the corner of an alley and saw a tanned boy with blonde hair smiling at you. "Shit." you thought before you booked it the other way home.

You heard pounding on your door as Marik's voice commanded you to let him in. It came to a sudden stop then you heard, "_, I told you not to run away from me."

"I'm pretty sure those rules don't apply to me. I don't belong to you Marik!"

"Oh really? Because I won that fair and square, so now you have to come with me."

"I'm not coming." you sneered.

"Can we not do this the forceful way? I'm tired." he stated.

"Then go away." You gave an annoyed look even though he couldn't see it.

"Not without you." you gave up trying to talk to him. "Be that way then." there was pounding on the door and soon it was on the floor and Marik had you in his arms. "Act normal and don't draw any attention to yourself. If you do I might just have to kill your sweet little Bakura." you listened to him and walked out casually next to him as he gripped your arm tightly. You walked to his house which wasn't very far away. When you got there he unlocked and opened the door. "I have a room for you." you followed him down a hallway and into an empty room with a bed in the corner.

You walked inside and looked around. Considering that you were basically his prisoner there, it was pretty nice.

Marik walked in behind you and shut the door. "Uh... Marik what are you-" you were cut off by being forced against the wall. Your hands were pinned to your sides and you couldn't move. Marik was as close as humanly possible to you and he slammed his lips into yours. You stood still and didn't kiss back. He was scaring you half to death and you wished that Bakura was there.

He licked your bottom lip, asking for entrance. You denied it and squeezed your lips together. Marik growled and glared at you. He grabbed your butt and your mouth opened in shock. He smirked and took that chance to push his tongue between your lips. You fought back but that only encouraged Marik. You struggled to get free but he was stronger than you. He leaned down and started kissing up your neck. You took that chance to slam your knee directly into his groin. He doubled over for a second and you ran for the door.

You turned the knob, only to find it locked. Marik started laughing, "You just broke both rules my dear. You disobeyed me and tried to run all at the same time. I think it's time the little kitty learns her place..."

You glared at him, "Wasn't that torture enough?!" you wiped your face and spit at him. "And I'm not your pet!"

He only rolled his eyes, "It's a little late to say that _. You already came here. Now you are mine."

You gave up and closed your eyes, "Alright... Master..." you said the word master coated with hate.

Marik grinned and turned around. He took out his key and unlocked the door so he could get out. Before he left you heard him say, "Finally. I'll see you later then my slave." then the door closed and you heard the click of the lock echo behind him.

Well, if you're still reading this then I'm assuming you can put up with my pervyness :3 Thanks again for reading! Please review, favorite and follow! 3 ~Flora


	5. Chapter 5: Burning

"Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, BORED!" was all you could think. You had sat there on the cold floor staring at the plain wall for hours and you were going insane. You stood up and looked down at your cellphone peeking out of your pocket. "_Wait! Cellphone?!"_ you grabbed it and called Yugi as fast as you could without messing up the numbers. "Hello?" you heard a deep voice pick up. Bakura had explained to you that it was Yugi's Yami. "Yami! I need help, please..." you didn't care how desperate you sounded.

"_, what's wrong? What happened?"

You let out a sigh, "Marik has me trapped at his house. Please just get Bakura..."

"Why Bakura? You can't possibly trust him..." he questioned.

"Just tell him where I am..." at that moment Marik came storming through the door and took your phone. He answered to Yami, "Why hello there. _ can't talk to you at the moment, she's a little busy." then he hung up. Before he ended the call you could hear Yami yelling on the other side. Marik turned to you and you felt worry flood your entire being. "Oh _, you really shouldn't have done that." You bit your bottom lip. "You will obey your master."

He lifted his hand up and you were stricken by a harsh slap across your face. You barely blinked or flinched. Your head was just loosely moving to the side with the force of his hand. It came again and nothing happened, and again. You moved your head slightly upwards to face him where he was kneeling down in front of you. Your (h/c) bangs were partly veiling your (e/c) eyes which were staring into his purple ones.

Anger took over your body and you cursed softly. "Hitting me won't make me see you as my master. In fact, nothing will. You will never control me and I will never obey you. Why would I? Why would I respect someone you kidnapped me and is holding me against my will?!" Your eyes were like daggers now and Marik seemed taken aback by your words. He quickly covered it with a grin and a dark chuckle.

"Oh, so she has fight in her. This one should be fun to break…" he smiled.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not right next to you. Anyways, so you just do this all the time?" you struck back.

"Well, you could say it's just the way I am… but you, you're special…" his face got a really dark look on it and you stood up. You walked to the other side of the dark room and faced the wall.

"Oh yeah? And what's so different about me?" you asked, almost talking to the wall.

It was completely silent for a couple minutes, until you felt hot breath down your neck and you were slammed into the wall again. "_How the hell did he get there?"_ you asked yourself. "_I never even heard him move…" _Your front side was pressed against the wall and Marik was pressed against your back. "You really just don't understand, do you?" You shook your head, almost in tears. He scoffed and gave a smirk, "Too bad, I'm not telling. You are just going to have to find out for yourself." He whispered into your ear which he was nibbling on at the moment. You couldn't stop shaking and you just wanted him to get off of you.

You suddenly found strength inside of you to turn around and shove Marik off of you. He stumbled back and grinned, "It looks like you are about to figure it out." You ignored him and walked towards him. You looked down at your arm which was softly glowing gold like the rest of your body. You didn't care though. You just fell into complete fear and anger and when you looked up flames were surrounding both you and Marik and engulfing the entire room in bright fire. Your eyes widened and you blinked a couple of times. You were still too angry and scared to focus on what was going on.

You shook your head and turned towards the door. The fire that was blocking your way moved aside as you walked into it and you started turning the knob to the door. "_Still locked."_ You thought. You kept your hand on the knob and thought about how badly you wanted to get out of there. The knob exploded underneath your hand and you knocked the door down.

As you walked out into the hallway the fire was gone. The fire had disappeared in the room behind you too, but the door was still broken. You saw Marik standing in the frame of the door grinning at you. "Explain," was all you said before walking back towards him.

I'm so sorry! This was a really short chapter but I really wanted to leave it there! I know I'm terrible D: Thanks for reading and putting up with me! 3 ~Flora


	6. Chapter 6: You Will Be Mine

You were sitting across from Marik at a table staring at the floor while he stared at you. "So_, I guess I should tell you." He laughed and you just glared back at him.

"Tell me about what?" you spat.

He grinned, "You're different than most people _. As you saw before you can do things that no one else can. This power that you have… is incredible, no invincible… And I would like for you to work with me… to help me take over the world."

Your eyes narrowed and you were thinking. You knew you obviously had power, that or you were dreaming. But it was too real, all of it. You knew that he wasn't lying too. You had even seen it with your own eyes. And there was evidence too. The charred room and the shattered fragments of the doorknob scattered all over the floor, both proof that it had actually happened. You turned your head back to Marik only to see him waiting for a response. You had just realized that he was basically asking you a question.

"I would never help you," you replied harshly with a glare to top it off.

Marik only chuckled darkly in return, "You can choose not to but it doesn't matter. You're going to help me whether you like it or not."

You shook your head, staying silent. Then something struck your mind, "And Bakura? He only wanted me for this power too?" you asked.

"Why of course. But why would you care?" his face changed into a mix of amusement and something like… "_Jealousy…?" _you thought. "Oh right! You like Bakura!" he teased you.

"When did I ever say that?" you questioned.

Marik scoffed, "You didn't. I can just tell…" he gave you a disappointed look before grinning. "But you probably won't be seeing him again so that doesn't matter…"

You shot up from the chair, "What do you mean Marik?"

"You couldn't possibly believe that I would let Bakura have you, could you?" He asked.

"My power is in my control and you can't make me help you." You exclaimed.

"Oh are you so sure about that? You don't even know how to control your powers. And I think I should show you my millennium rod again…" he pulled out the golden rod that you had seen earlier and held it in front of him. "With this I have the power to make anyone my personal mind slave. In other words, I can completely control anyone I want to. But I'd love it if you would do this willingly. Your power isn't the only thing I want from you. I want you _." He stood up and circled the table until he was standing directly behind you.

He grabbed both your forearms in his hands and pressed himself against your back. "We can take over the world together _. As long as you just agree… Only one little word _. That's all you have to say." He leaned against you further and his lips gently brushed the edge of your ear. "Just say yes _." Shivers raced down your spine and you pulled away from his grasp.

"Never," you stated simply.

He took a step towards you, causing you to step back. "I love you _, and you can't escape me. Bakura doesn't care about you at all, so come with me. He held out his hand for you to take. You only slapped it away at the memory of Bakura telling you that he loved you coming back to you.

"That's not true Marik." You growled.

He laughed back in response, "Oh really? Then why isn't he here, my dear? You're mine now." He grinned before grabbing your hand and dragging you into a room with him, _his bedroom _to be exact. "_What the hell does he think he's doing?!"_ you panicked a little as he threw you into the room. He stepped inside and locked the door behind him. He turned around and gave you a devious grin which made you back away as far as you could. He eyed you closely, watching your every movement.

You barely moved, and you were hardly breathing. You were terrified and didn't dare take your eyes off of him for a second. Unlike you expected he only went to bed. You sat down against his wall but still refused to close your eyes. Time was passing slowly and you were getting really tired. Your eyelids started to feel like lead weighing down and you tried your best to keep them open. Over time you gave in and sleep took you over.

Your eyes fluttered open as you heard a noise from outside of the room, a door opening and then some footsteps. You glanced over at Marik who was completely asleep in his bed. Fear took hold of you and you didn't really know what to do. You sunk into the corner and tried to blend into the shadows the best you could. The footsteps grew louder and then stopped right outside of the door. You held your breath and bit your bottom lip, hoping whoever it was wouldn't come in.

Suddenly the door crashed down and Marik sprung out of his bed while you crouched further into the corner. Some dim light flowed into the room and you saw the outline of white hair standing up in different directions. "Bakura…" you whispered. His head snapped over to you and his eyes filled with rage. You had never seen him so angry before but for some reason you were completely relieved to see him, even like that.

**Bakura's P.O.V.**

I knocked down the door. I had finally been able to track down Marik's exact position using my millennium ring and find _. After she ran away, a couple hours later I got a phone call from Yami. I was reluctant to pick up but I decided to anyways. Thank god I did. He told me about what happened to _. And I hate to admit it but if it weren't for Yami I could have found her too late.

I saw Marik jump up and the room stayed silent until I heard a quiet voice whisper my name, filled with relief. I turned to see _ crouching in the shadows in the corner, in Marik's room. She was alone, locked in a room with him… "_What the hell was that pervert doing?!"_ I thought to myself. The thoughts I was having completely filled me with anger. _ is mine and he better back off of her right away.

**Back to Your P.O.V.**

Bakura shouted, "Marik! What the hell were you doing?" Marik rubbed his eyes and sat up unentertained. You saw the sheets slide down and noticed that he was shirtless, and he looked pretty damn good. You tried to shake those thoughts away and watched the two boys.

"Oh, a little of this, a little of that." He grinned and you saw Bakura's hands clench into fists as he stalked towards Marik who was standing up now. "Okay, okay! Relax I didn't do anything to her!"

You scoffed, "Yeah, nothing…" sarcasm was heavy in your voice. Bakura's head turned to Marik again angrily.

"I'll be taking _ now then." He quickly walked towards you and kneeled down next to you. He wrapped one arm under your legs and another behind your back and lifted you into the air. You were taken by surprise and quickly placed your arms around his back with your face against his chest. That made him smirk and look at Marik happily.

Marik walked in front of you guys and crossed his arms. "You will not be going anywhere," he smiled. "_ is staying with me, isn't that right?" he looked at you. You froze and bit your lip, looking down.

"Seems like she doesn't want to Marik." Bakura grinned, "She wants to come with me." You hugged Bakura, afraid of Marik's reaction.

Marik glared at Bakura and smiled at you. "Just remember, my dear, the offer is still up. Just say the word, and you be _mine forever_…" He whispered the last two words and it made you shake. You didn't want to be his. You wanted to get away from him. You didn't want to be special, if you didn't have powers this wouldn't be happening. "Would you like to say the word darling?" You shook your head vigorously and squeezed your lips together.

You glanced up at Bakura, whose eyes were piercing into Marik's and filled to the brim with hate. He didn't say anything before starting to carry you out of the room. You heard Marik call after you, "As you wish, but I will be back. And you will be mine." You could practically see the smirk on his lips and it scared you. You didn't want to look back and you didn't want to see him ever again. But you could tell that he was completely persistent on getting you and that that wouldn't be the last time you would see him.

I hope this chapter makes up or the last one even though this isn't very long :( Thank you for reading! I really appreciate your support by reading :) 3 ~Flora


	7. Chapter 7: Another New Guy?

You glanced up at Bakura was currently running away from Marik's with you in his arms. "Umm… You know you could put me down… if you want to…"

He looked down at you and smirked, "Oh but then how would I be able to make sure that you don't run away from me again? You tend to have a habit of doing that." You didn't say anything mainly because he was right. You knew that Marik wasn't running after you but you were sure that he would be back. You were now in front of Bakura's apartment again and he set you down to unlock and open the door but he never let go of your wrist. Once the door was open he threw you inside and walked in behind, locking the door again.

"Listen _. I'm not going to hold you as a slave as Marik did. You are free to leave anytime you want to, but I must come with you. I don't want him to hurt you again." You looked at the floor but nodded anyways. You saw Bakura's hand come up to your face and you flinched before realizing that he wasn't going to hit you. He gave you a confused expression but continued to gently lay his hand on your cheek. You blushed as he brushed your (h/c) locks out of your face with his other hand. His face slowly came closer to yours until they were only an inch apart. You wanted to move but his eyes held you in place and it felt like you were in some sort of trance. Soon your noses were touching and Bakura shut his eyes, resting his forehead against yours. You mirrored his movements and let him fill the gap between you.

You let him kiss you but you took a while to kiss back, only after him fiercely growling at you did you move your lips with his. You had to admit that you were pretty mad at him, even if he had saved you. You broke apart the kiss, "Bakura… Marik told me…"

He looked at you completely lost, "What did Marik tell you about dear?"

You sighed, "My powers, what I can do, why he wants me, why you want me…"

"Oh so you know now…" Bakura frowned, "What exactly did Marik say I wanted you for though?"

"He said you only wanted me so that you could take over the world… Is that true? He said you didn't care about me…"

"That bloody little…" he trailed off, "_, I love you. I mean at first my intentions weren't…" he stopped.

"Weren't what?" you glared at him. Before you knew it you were on the floor. Bakura was on top of you eying you hungrily. You laid there completely unfazed but angry. "I told you to explain, I won't tell you again. Now stop it with these games, I'm really not in the mood for your teasing."

He only shook his head and chuckled darkly, "But I do quite enjoy these games _. Anyways, who said I was teasing?" Your (e/c) eyes widened slightly before returning to a calm demeanor.

"What do you want with me? I know you don't care about me, don't try to lie. You just want me for my power." Your calm gaze turned into an icy glare.

Bakura's expression softened and he moved slightly away from you but he was still on top, "_, you know that's not true… I really do love you it's just… When I was looking for you, I was only interested in your power. But then I met you and… I don't know how to explain it. You are probably the only thing that has ever made me truly happy before, I don't want to lose that. It is true that I still want to take over the world but…" He leaned in close to you again so that his lips were gently touching your ear. "I want to do it with you. Be my queen?"

You felt dark red rise to your cheeks but before you could respond Bakura's lips were on yours again. Finally you closed your eyes and gave in. You felt Bakura smirk into the kiss as he moved down to your neck. His tongue slid up your neck and to your jaw. He kissed along your neck until you let out a little moan. "Found your soft spot have I? How cute." He grinned and went directly for it, sucking on it fiercely as you tried your hardest not to make any noise but failed miserably. After about five minutes of this Bakura backed away and stood up.

"I forgot, you must be tired… If you want I can take you to a room now." You nodded and stood up behind him following him down the short hallway into a room.

He motioned to a door and you went inside. The walls were painted light blue and everything looked very neat. You noticed a small bed in the corner of the room. You turned around to thank Bakura but he wasn't there. You shrugged and closed the door before falling onto the bed and immediately falling asleep.

You woke up and tried to sit up. That was until you felt arms around your waist tighten their grip. "Bakura you perv!" You turned around in his arms so you were facing him with an angered expression.

"Oh calm down. You really have no idea how adorable you are when you're angry though, do you?" he grinned at you and kissed your nose.

"Yeah, yeah whatever…" you broke out of his arms and stood up. "We have to go to school, I don't care if I'm in trouble or not there's no way I'm missing it." Bakura simply nodded and stood up. He walked out of the room and threw you some of your clothes. "How did you get these?" you yelled at him down the hallway.

"Marik kind of broke your door down, remember dear?" You blushed slightly but shook it off, "_You can't seriously like him?"_ the reasonable voce in your head spoke, "_He kidnapped you! But then again I guess he did rescue you too…" _You argued with yourself while you got dressed and brushed out your (h/l) (h/c) locks.

When you were ready for school you grabbed your backpack (which Bakura had also gotten for you along with other stuff) and followed Bakura out of the front door and to the school.

Time skip! Yay!

You were sitting in class looking extremely bored. You had noticed that Bakura had started acting like Ryou but you knew that it was his Yami who was really there. You were staring into thin air when you felt a hand rest on your shoulder. You spun around to see Joey, "Are you okay _?" you nodded and turned around again to face the board. The teacher stopped mid-sentence when a knock sounded on the door.

"Oh he's here! Late though… I wonder why…" she walked over to the door to expose a tanned boy in a purple crop top. You facepalmed and looked to the front of the class emotionless as he winked over at you. "_This can't be happening…" _you thought to yourself. You heard girls all over the class, "He's so cute!" "Look at the new dude, he's really hot!" "Who's the new kid?"

The teacher answered their questions, "Everyone, this is Marik Ishtar. He has moved here from Egypt and I hope that you will treat him with the upmost respect. You nervously glanced next you to see that the only available seat was right next to you. The teacher pointed Marik to that spot as you panicked on the inside. You glanced across the classroom at Bakura who looked completely enraged.

Marik took his seat beside you and leaned over to whisper in your ear, "I told you I would be back…" you froze in that position as he pulled away. He quickly slid his hand over yours which was on your desk and your head snapped up to his. "Finally, you look at me my dear _." You shook your head and faced the teacher who seemed to be noticing nothing.

Marik pulled away his hand leaving behind a note that read, "Meet me by your locker after this class ends." You read it and shook your head, "Like I would…" You whispered but you had to go there anyways so you didn't know what to do.

**Bakura's P.O.V.**

"_I can't believe that bastard actually came here…"_ I thought. I looked over to see him whispering something in her ear and I felt my anger flare up. Then he grabbed her hand. "_That's it, I swear if you do one more thing I'll-" _He removed his hand from hers and I relaxed. But I couldn't ignore the fear present on _'s face.

**Joey's P.O.V**

_"Wow this dude s earning a lot of attention from the ladies…" _I shrugged and looked at him sitting next to _. First thing he does he's whispering something to her, "_What is he doing?" _I thought. He pulled away which made me happy but immediately his hand was laid on top of _'s. I saw her shuffle uncomfortably and I glared at the new Marik kid.

I caught a small part of what he was saying, "-At me my dear _." I saw her shake her head as he finally pulled his hand away. "_Did he just call _ my dear? Do they know each other or something? She didn't look happy about that though…"_ Thoughts raced through my mind as I saw _ reading a note, but I couldn't see what it said.

I ignored it for the rest of class until the bell rang and the first thing _ did was come up to me as Marik left the class.

**Back to your P.O.V.**

"Hey Joey, would you mind coming to my locker with me?" you asked. You were thinking about asking Bakura but you didn't want a war. And you knew that Joey wouldn't let anything happen to you because you were best friends. You didn't feel the same way he did towards you but you still thought of him as your best friend.

Joey quickly nodded, "Sure thing." You both started walking to your locker when Joey noticed your worried expression. "Hey _, are you sure you're alright? I mean you're usually so happy and full of energy.

You put on your best fake smile, "Yeah I'm fine don't worry." You lied but Joey knew you too well for that.

"I'm not buying it!" Suddenly he started tickling you which he knew you hate, "Now fess up! Tell me what's wrong." You couldn't stop laughing long enough to give a proper reply, not that you were planning on telling the truth.

"I-haha-told you- ahaha- n-nothing's- hahah- wrong…" You broke into a fit of laughter and Joey still didn't believe you. So he decided to keep tickling you.

"Umm…" A voice with an accent broke up the tickling war. Joey turned with you in his arms to look at the blonde Egyptian. You just then realized that you were by your locker. Joey removed his arms from you as Marik glared harshly at him. "You can leave now, your presence won't be necessary." Marik gave Joey a slightly threatening look.

Joey rolled his eyes, "Look I know you think you're big stuff but _ asked me to come here so I don't plan on leaving."

Marik's glare turned to you and you heard yourself say, "Joey, leave now…" Your hand covered your mouth and you looked up shocked at Marik who was grinning at you with the millennium rod in his hand. You thought, "_Did he just make me say that?"_ you turned to apologize to Joey but he was gone.

Marik backed you up into the lockers and put one of his arms against them. "That was just a small display of my power, darling. You will do as I say from here on out, or else, I will make you." A devilish grin appeared on his face but quickly he was shoved aside by someone.

You looked up to see raven black hair and green eyes boring into Marik's purple ones angrily. "Looks like _'s not really happy to see you right now. Maybe come back when you've learned how to treat a girl." Marik simply turned and brushed away Duke with his hand.

"Well then, I'll see you later love…" Marik snickered and Duke turned to you.

"Are you alright? Why didn't you pick up your phone when I called you yesterday?" You thought back to Marik taking away your phone.

"Marik has it…" you explained. "Why?" he asked, one of his eyebrows cocked.

"Long story…" you said tiredly before grabbing your books and walking away.

Well... I'm sorry if you hated it... But thank you so much for reading this story! It really means a lot! 3 ~Flora


	8. Chapter 8: Teasing and Torture

A few days had passed since Marik had first come to Domino high school and the stress was really getting to you. You couldn't go anywhere without him randomly popping up and it was extremely hard to get rid of him one he's gotten you alone. You tried your best to ignore the feeling you get when you knew that both Marik and Bakura were staring at you but it was constant and you wished that they would both just leave you alone.

You had been living with Bakura for those few days and he was actually very nice to you, even if it was Ryou around the house most of the time. Even if his Yami was being nice you couldn't help but still be scared of him. Let's face it the dude's creepy, but your mind couldn't stop itself from thinking about how you found his dark aura attractive in a way.

It was Thursday now and you were trying your hardest to do your math work. Sadly, Marik sat right next to you in math and he refused to let you get anything done. He leaned in close to you as creepy as always and whispered in your ear. "_, I think it's about time you came back with me… I love you…" You ignored him, which only made him more annoying. "_, Come to my house after school tomorrow."

You rolled your eyes and scoffed, "Why would I? So that you can lock me up again? Not a chance…" He frowned but let out a slight snicker at your stubbornness.

"Are you so sure that you don't want to…? Oh don't worry _, when the time comes to after classes tomorrow you might just find yourself coming." He grinned and it felt like there was a boulder inside of your stomach. You really just wanted him to leave you alone. All the other girls hated you because he wanted you, but they had no idea what he was really like.

Your nervousness kept growing as you thought about his millennium rod. He could just use it on you so easily and you would be forced to do whatever he says, that didn't exactly give you a comforting feeling. But he had said that he wanted you to obey him willingly, you were thankful he wanted it that way. He was basically giving you a choice and you weren't about to turn that down.

You ignored everything he had just said that you weren't paying attention to, "By the way, can I please get my phone back now?" you glared harshly at him and waited for a reply.

He thought about it for a moment, and soon a wicked grin flashed on his face, "I'll give it back, if you come to my house after school tomorrow…" He gave out a loud evil laugh which caused the teacher to shush him. He shrugged and kept talking anyways. "Not that it will really matter anyways, you're coming either way."

"If I go will you shut the hell up?" you turned to look at him out of the corner of your eye. He seemed to be amused by your attitude and just chuckled softly. "Of course dear… So you will come?" he smiled.

You pretended to think about it. You put one finger under your chin and sat in silence for a moment. "Hmmm… How about… no." You gave him the sweetest possible smile afterwards. "Anyways, I'm not allowed out of Bakura's sight outside of school."

He gave you an eerie smile before turning towards you fully, "Well I'm sure you could always sneak out…"

"And why would I want to do that?" you asked, getting more and more annoyed by the second. Marik, on your right, caught sight of Bakura who was seated against the wall on the very left of the classroom. Bakura was staring right at you two but you couldn't see as your back was turned to him.

Marik's smile only got creepier as he leaned in closer to you, "I'll give you a reason right now, you will understand later surely." And with that Marik filled in all the space between you and your lips touched. You tried to pull away but your body wasn't responding, Marik had control of it. Your eyes closed and you kissed back. Though in your head you were filled with anger, you sort of liked the kiss. It was obvious Marik could tell as you saw him smirking when you both pulled apart.

You turned around in your seat to much relief to see that no one had noticed. But you missed Bakura's death glares at Marik when you two were kissing. Marik grinned successfully as he whispered to you, "Looks like the Tomb Robber won't be very happy about that. Remember that my offer still remains up. You can control the world and have ultimate power, if you agree to be my queen." You rolled your eyes at him for the thousandth time that week before the bell rang loudly and everyone stood up.

As the rest of the day went by you kept hearing his words in your head. And even though your mind felt like you hated him, something stronger came along in your heart when he kissed you. He left you wanting more and you fought with yourself about it. "_You CAN NOT like him. That doesn't happen. He kidnapped you, abused you, injured you… But then why am I attracted to him like this…?" _

~~~~ Time skip party! If you are actually partying or dancing right now after reading this I consider you a friend. ~~~~

You finally walked into Bakura's home. He slammed the door behind you loudly and you flinched. The whole walk back had been silent and he refused to talk to you. "_..." He finally spoke up.

"Y-Yeah… Bakura?" you answered nervously.

"You kissed Marik… You very well know that you belong to me…" You took a few steps back as you knew what was coming next.

"But Bakura, Marik was-" He cut you off.

"I believe you need to be punished, pet. I am your only master and you will obey me understood?" He asked darkly.

You argued, "His Millennium item can-" You stopped, noticing his cold glare and nodded sadly, "Yes master…" You let your head drop and hang to the floor, not daring to make eye contact with him. Usually you would not have been so obedient or told him that he is not your master, but you could tell that he was mad about what happened. You didn't want to see what he would do to you if you refused him right now.

"Very well," He took your wrist firmly in his hand and dragged you down a small staircase as the apartment had a tiny room underneath. Since you were on the bottom floor it was sort of like a basement, or a cellar. Once you were down the stairs he opened the door at the bottom and shoved you inside. Quickly he slammed the door shut and you heard the click of the lock sound. The room was engulfed in darkness, not a single light source shining through.

"_This isn't so bad…" _you thought as you sat up in the pitch black room. Suddenly you felt presence around you, shadows to be exact, that were circling you. They started to wrap around you around you felt as though you couldn't breathe. After nearly suffocating they unattached themselves from you and you let in a large breath, letting the air fill your lungs.

Now the shadows were racing past you and threatening speeds. You still weren't scared but you had no idea what was going on. As one sliced through the air by your arm it went right through your skin. You let out a tiny yelp and your hand flew over where you were cut. You felt the warm liquid start to trickle out of the cut and you flinched as another shadow sliced through the arm supporting your other one.

It happened again. And again. And again. And again. And again. It kept happening until you had blood running down your arms and legs. You were holding back tears and out of breath from all the screams you were trying not to let out. That's when the door opened a crack, letting in a small amount of light. The shadows around you dissipated and you heard Bakura's footsteps coming into the room after another creak of the door.

You looked up to meet his eyes and sighed in defeat. "Have you learned your lesson, my dear? Or do you need to spend another hour in the shadow cellar?" You shook your head and stood up. It was like the shadow realm, but in a room in there, and you hated it.

"Y-Yes Bakura…" You started walking over to him, "I deeply apologize for kissing Marik. I should be able to defend myself against his mind control powers…" you exclaimed with slight sarcasm, yet you tried not to make it noticeable.

You had made it out of the door by then and Bakura was staring at you in shock, "You mean he _made _you do it?" You nodded simply in reply. "Why didn't you tell me that before I…" he looked down at the cuts all over you and you could see the guilt dawning in his deep brown eyes.

"I tried to tell you but I guess I was too scared to interrupt you…" you replied honestly. Your face hardened slightly and you looked him in the eyes, "Glad to see how much you 'care' about me though." You rolled your eyes and started to walk away but he stopped you.

"Let Ryou take care of you, please…" you turned around. You didn't want another argument, so you thought you might as well do as he says.

He let Ryou take over his body again and he smiled at you before gasping at your cuts. He dragged you over to the couch and made you sit down while he got some bandages. He ran back carrying them and sat down next to you. He started cleaning your wounds. "So… my Yami did this?" he asked, obviously a little scared of the answer.

"Pretty much yeah…" you replied plainly. "Because Marik forced me to kiss him…"

Ryou frowned, "Forced? You mean he…" you nodded, knowing what he was thinking. He was quiet for a while until he spoke up again, "My Yami really does love you _. I know he doesn't really show it but… trust me, he does."

You smiled a little and sighed, "Thanks Ryou…"

He returned the smile and started bandaging the wounds, "I apologize for this too. I know he was just trying to be protective of you, but he has weird ways of showing his emotions. He does care though, and he doesn't want you to get hurt… I know it sounds weird but in a way he was just trying to keep you away from Marik so you wouldn't get hurt. But he ended up hurting you in the process…" He was finished wrapping you up.

"Thank you Ryou, you really are sweet." You leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead. As you pulled away you met some very shocked brown eyes and a very red face. You giggled a little and said goodbye before his Yami took over him again.

You knew that Ryou was right but you still couldn't stand the fact that someone who loves you would torture you like that, because of one kiss…

**Bakura's P.O.V.**

I took over my Hikari after he was "so kindly" given a kiss on the forehead by my queen. "I'm going to murder you…" I told Ryou.

"W-what w-why? I didn't do anything, I was just helping I promise!" He replied.

"Yeah whatever, she's mine. Stay away…" I growled.

"You really need to stop being so possessive… it's creepy…" I ignored him. "_It's not my fault I'm possessive! There are just too many boys who think they can just walk in and… Ugh! Think it's about time I marked her as mine..."_

"_, before we go anywhere else… Come here…" I ordered. She obeyed right away and stepped over to me.

"Yeah Bakura… What do you need?" she tilted her head. God she was adorable, I mean REALLY adorable. And she was even cuter when she's confused, as I've said before. I brushed her (h/c) hair behind her shoulders and she stared at me curiously with the same puzzled (e/c) orbs. Without any warning I pinned her against the wall roughly and bit down on her neck, HARD.

**Your P.O.V.**

You let out a small shriek as you were slammed into the wall. He bit down on your neck suddenly really hard and you could feel more blood run down your skin. He licked it away and left his bite mark on your neck. "Ummm… Why the hell did you just bite me?" you asked, completely lost. You walked over to the bathroom so you could see the bite mark.

You shouted to him in the next room, "What exactly was the point of that?! My neck freaking hurts now!" you walked out of the bathroom with a blank expression.

He grinned devilishly and you could see your blood in his teeth. "I was simply marking you, my dear."

You replied with a simple, "Huh? What for exactly…?"

He laughed darkly, "I marked you, as my property. Hopefully that will warn Marik a little and those other boys…" he muttered the last part.

You turned around to walk away, "For the last time, I don't belong to you."

You felt and heard his cold breath on the back of your neck, "Are you so sure of that _?" The walls spun and your back hit one of them. Bakura had one hand on either side of you and was eyeing you longingly.

You acted completely casual, "Yup, last time I checked I belong to myself."

"Well," he chuckled, "Check again." You rolled your eyes yet again and sighed, not giving him a reply. "Be that way then." And with that he had his lips slammed onto yours. After about a minute of you not kissing back he pulled away. He looked disappointed but you couldn't care less. You were pretty pissed off at him at the moment and didn't exactly care if you hurt his feelings. _"I don't belong to anyone," _you thought.

You ducked underneath one of his arms and walked away. You made dinner and went to bed, not wanting to eat. The rest of the day was silent until you finally fell asleep.

~~~~ What's this? Another time skip! Yaaaaaaayyyy! ~~~~

Sitting in math class the next day was the same as the last. Marik kept bugging you, Duke kept winking at you and the stares never left you. The next time Marik asked you sighed heavily, "You know what? I give up. I'll meet you but I'm not coming to your house."

He smirked deviously, "Alright then, lets meet outside of the place where we first met." He shrugged. You nodded and got back to work. Bakura was Ryou at the moment so he couldn't tell what was going on and turned back to the front of the class. Joey and Duke on the other hand didn't want to stop watching you (Woah that sounds really creepy XD). Duke sat at the front of the classroom staring back. He was giving curious looks as to what you might have just agreed with.

Joey though, heard the whole thing. He was glaring at the back of Marik's head as if he wanted it to fall off.

~~~~ I apologize for the herd of time skips… or maybe they travel in flocks? Gaggles maybe? Anyways, Time skip! ~~~~

Night had just fallen and you were at Bakura's apartment. Bakura went to bed so you decided to sneak out then. You tried to open a window in the corner of your room only to find it locked down. You sighed, "I guess I'm going to have to go through the door…" You quietly snuck around to the front door and unlocked it from the inside. You pushed the door open and luckily it didn't creak. You stepped through before closing it behind you and ran to the duelist arenas as quickly as you could.

You arrived there finally, panting. You put your hands on your knees and soon regained your breath. You looked up to meet violet eyes and an evil grin. Marik stepped towards you as you stood up and stared at him, waiting for him to speak. In the meantime you shivered at the thought of what Bakura might do if he found out that you snuck out with Marik. But then again, that was one of the reasons you snuck out anyways, to get away from him.

"_, are you going to accept my offer?" he asked, holding out his hand to you. You thought about it for the first time. You didn't want Bakura to hurt you like he did and you really weren't in a good position with him. _"Maybe Marik is the better choice?"_ You thought. "_But Marik might hurt me worse than Bakura would…" _ You thoughts were interrupted when Marik noticed the bite on your neck. "Oh the bastard marked you did he? He's that serious… Well this will be even better for me then."

You didn't really understand him fully but you decided to take his hand. Right as you placed yours on top of his he grabbed it and pulled you into his arms. "Smart choice _..." He cooed. You placed your head on his chest and wrapped your arms around his back. It actually felt sort of… nice. Your eyes closed in Marik's embrace, but four words quickly made them snap open again. "Get away from her!"

Ohhhhhhh! Cliff hanger! DUN DUN DUUUUUNN! Welp, I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and please do review! I love reviews! 3 ~Flora


	9. Chapter 9: The Pharaoh?

"Get away from her!" You heard the all too familiar voice growl. You shivered. You didn't even want to know what he was going to do to you for sneaking out, with Marik nonetheless.

Marik grinned and never released his grip on you. You were frozen but Marik spoke up, "Oh but on the contrary, she came to me." That stupid grin never left his face as he turned around so that you were both facing a very pissed off Bakura.

Bakura growled again, "_, come here, now." You broke free of Marik's grip and started walking towards Bakura with your head hanging to the floor. You were almost to him when you felt Marik grab your wrist from behind and pull you back.

You stumbled backwards. You were scared and angry, and you were close to breaking. When Marik pulled you back something just seemed to snap inside, "Stop it! Both of you stop! I don't _belong _to either of you, and I really wish you would get that into your heads!" You yelled as your usual (e/c) eyes flashed red like flames. You looked up to see them and saw Marik holding his head in pain, bent over and cursing under his breath.

They both looked taken aback when you whipped your head up to see their reaction, you could see that vaguely through Marik's pain but clearly on Bakura. Then Marik stood up and grinned. You saw that his hair was spiked up and he had a golden eye on his forehead. _"Does Marik have a Yami? But he was evil already…"_ you thought.

"_, your eyes… it seems as though you are about to find out more about your powers, you just need a little push…" He walked over until he was standing with his front side pressed against your back, Bakura eyeing him with caution the entire time. He seemed a little scared of him if anything. Marik's Yami leaned in close to your ear and whispered, "Give into it _, give into the anger. Let it take control. Think about how angry you are, what do you want to do?"

You tried to ignore him but his words got the best of you. You closed your eyes and thought about how utterly pissed off you were at them both. You clenched your hands into fists and spun around to punch the wall. When your fist made contact with the wall fire spread out from it and shot directly upwards, cracking the wall slightly in the process. Your eyes widened as the fire continued to spread in all directions outwards. Soon it was engulfing the entire alley, but you still stood unharmed. You watched as it inched closer to you all and Yami Bakura started to get slightly nervous.

"Why the bloody hell did you have to encourage her like that? You know very well that she could kill anyone she wanted to!" Bakura shouted at Marik.

"Oh calm down would you? She can't hurt us, I believe that right now we are both technically her masters, correct?" Yami Marik cocked an eyebrow. Bakura hesitantly nodded and your eyes widened slightly. "_I can't let this happen…" _The flames died away all at once as though they had faded away into the air. The anger that had once flooded your entire being drained your body and you felt yourself getting weaker.

As the anger left you it seemed as though it took along your energy with it and you couldn't support yourself anymore. Your knees started feeling shaky and your hearing was cutting in and out along with your vision. Darkness started to override your eyesight and you felt yourself fall. Lean, pale arms caught you from behind and you were laid down on the ground. The last thing you saw was the cloudy sky before the only thing left was black.

You were having a dream, or should I say nightmare. You were standing chained against a wall in a room made of sandstone bricks. You heard footsteps and your head snapped up. It was two people, one that was dressed as though he were a guard or something and the other looked exactly like Yugi's Yami but more tanned. "My Pharaoh, this is the girl you requested found. It took us quite a while to get her but luckily we have her now."

You gave a questioning look as the so called Pharaoh replied, "Yes, the one with powers… I'm glad we found her. We have to keep her away from the Thief King. We can't let him acquire that much power." The guard nodded when you suddenly spoke up.

"You know I'm right here right? Maybe you shouldn't talk about me like I'm not here when I'm right in front of you." You glared at the Pharaoh.

"Don't take that tone with the Pharaoh you stupid girl!" He pushed you to your knees. "Bow down to your superior!"

You were about to make a smartass comment when the Pharaoh cut you off, "Please don't be so rude to her." He looked at you who was getting up at the moment. "Please excuse him. You should be a guest here. In fact I would love it if you would work for me." He turned to the guard again, "Please unlock her." The guard nodded and took off your shackles. You nodded at the Pharaoh who was giving you a kind smile and accepted the offer.

The dream changed and you were standing behind the Pharaoh who was fighting against someone who seemed an awful lot like Bakura, but he had tanned skin and a scar going over his right eye. They were fighting with what seemed like real life duel monsters and by the looks of it the other man was winning. He wiped out the Pharaoh's monster completely and then ran over to him, knocking him out. Then he turned to you and grinned.

He grabbed you around the waist and threw you over his shoulder. You sent fire down his back causing him to throw you to the ground. "_, I missed you… why won't you just come with me again?"

"I don't want to be used by you again!" you yelled.

He gave a hurt look, "I love you _, please come back…"

You woke up abruptly and shot up. You realized that you were lying in Bakura's bed and that caused you to blush. He was sitting on the edge of the bed and spun around the second you shot up. "_ lay back down! You're going to hurt yourself." He crawled over to you and pushed you down by your shoulders onto the bed. He leaned over you and then softly placed his lips against your forehead.

"I was so worried about you. You shouldn't use up all of your power like that all at once." He scolded you.

"Bakura, I need to talk to you about something…" you started.

"Yes, what is it?" He looked confused.

"Do you know anything about… the Pharaoh?" you asked. His eyes went wide for a second, clearly surprised that you would ask something like that. Then his lips turned into a creepy sadistic grin.

"I did, at one point a long time ago. Why do you ask?"

Well that was short...Sorry... Thanks for reading, please review, favorite and follow if you liked it! Thanks! 3 ~Flora


	10. Chapter 10: Explanations

Seeing his sadistic smile you decided not to ask him about it. Maybe you would ask Yami about it, or even Marik… "_No stop thinking about him…" _you told yourself. "Umm… No reason. Just some stupid dream…" you replied. A thought popped up in your head, "Hey, what happened to Marik before I passed out? Why did he change?" you asked.

Bakura sighed heavily, "Marik also has a Yami… a psychotic one…" He shook his head and looked at the ground.

"Oh as if you aren't psychotic," you teased. He laughed a little and looked at you.

"Yes well Marik's Yami comes out when he gets mad and will stay until Marik calms down. He should be fine now. Oh by the way, he gave me this to give to you." He handed you your cellphone. You remembered he said he would give it to you if you came. All the memories of the previous days flooded in and you started to feel worried. You remembered that you snuck out with Marik, and you were almost sure that punishment for that would be coming later…

Bakura could sense your fear and chuckled darkly. "Don't worry dear, we can deal with your defiance issue later." He stood up and walked out of his room, leaving you alone. You looked at your phone and noticed that it was 2 in the afternoon on Saturday. You texted Yugi:

You: Hey do you think we can talk?

Yugi: Yeah, for sure. Is something wrong? You can come to the game shop whenever you feel like it.

You: Alright, thank you Yugi. Do you think I might be able to talk to Yami though?

Yugi: Yup, he said you can. See you later _.

You: Thanks, see ya.

You got up and grabbed your head. You stood up to quickly and all the blood left your head. Once you had recovered from your near pass-outing you got out of Bakura's room and into yours. You brushed your hair and teeth and put on a pair of ripped jean shorts with a black and white tee-shirt. You threw your (h/c) hair into a high ponytail (If you can do that) and asked Bakura if you could go to meet up with Yugi.

He gave you a confused look and rolled his eyes, "Why?" You told him that you just wanted to hang out and get some dueling tips. "I could teach you how to duel perfectly fine, why do you want to see him?" He glared at you.

"I don't know. Has it ever occurred to you that I might just want to see friends sometimes?" you asked.

"Well yes…but-"

You cut him off, "What if I said I wanted to hang out with Tea? You'd say go ahead, right?"

"Well yes…" he raised an eyebrow.

"God, you really need to stop doing that. I don't belong to you. Anyways, it's just Yami, we're only friends."

"Oh so it's Yami is it? You just want to go 'hang out' with my worst enemy… I don't think so." He growled.

"What are you even talking about? Look, I promise I'll be safe." You gave him a hopeful look which he sighed in reply to.

"Fine but you come home as soon as you can."

"Yes mother…" you rolled your eyes playfully to which he chuckled. You grabbed your stuff and ran out the door to Yugi's grandfather's game shop.

As you walked in the doors the bell sounded, letting him know that you were there. Yugi's grandfather looked up at you and smiled before turning back to organizing the shelves. You heard footsteps as Yugi ran downstairs as his Yami. "_? You needed me?" he asked, concern clear in his eyes. He was one of your best friends even if you didn't know about what he was before.

"Uh… Yeah… Well I needed to ask you about something. I was going to ask Bakura but I was a little scared to…" You started.

"What did you need to ask me _?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Well umm… I had this dream last night and… Do you know anything about the 'pharaoh'? He was in it and he looked a lot like you…" You stopped short, looking at the ground nervously, thinking that he probably thought you were insane.

He sighed, "_... The pharaoh was myself, in a past life that was. Around 5000 years ago in Egypt… What was your dream about?"

"Umm…" You weren't sure if you wanted to tell him. I mean it would sound really bad to him and he would probably assume you were insane or evil… "Well it started out with me chained against a wall. You walked in with someone else… You kept talking about me like I wasn't there…"

He nodded shortly, "What were we talking about?"

"Something about me having power… And that you wanted me on your side. Then you asked me if I would help you and I agreed…" You stopped, thinking about the rest of the dream. You found yourself embarrassed and decided not to tell him that part.

"Well _... I know that you did not exist in those times as you are not a spirit now… But those dreams could have been a premonition… Have you been noticing anything different about yourself lately?" He asked

You looked down at the floor and basically explained everything that had happened to you up to that point, leaving out the fact that that was why Marik and Bakura were fighting over you. You didn't want Yami or Yugi to get involved with it. Yami nodded as you finished and gave you a slight supportive smile. "If you need any help with your powers I can try to help. I don't know what the purposes of your powers are, but you need to make sure that your power doesn't fall into the wrong hands. Don't let anyone control you _..." "_Oh god…" _you thought, "_If only he knew… Not that I want to risk telling him…"_ You shivered, really not wanting anymore punishment.

"Thank you so much Yami…" You smiled and gave him a warm hug. "It really means a lot to me." As he hugged back you heard the bells on the door chime, indicating that someone had walked in. You and Yami broke apart to see who it was. You spun around and your (e/c) orbs met violet ones. You mentally facepalmed as you noticed the angered expression on his face. But you were relieved that it wasn't his Yami.

Yami stood in front of you sort of protectively, "Marik, what do you want?" he gave him a stern glare.

Marik snarled, "I want you to stay away from my queen Pharaoh… _, come here." You faced the ground and walked around Yami and toward Marik, ending up in his arms. You still faced the ground, embarrassed of Marik's attitude.

Yami looked at you bemused, "His queen? _, please don't let him…"

You heard yourself cut him off, "This is none of your concern Pharaoh. I belong to Marik now…" It only took you a second to figure out that he was controlling you again. "_Dammit, I really wish he would stop doing that…"_ Yami looked surprised at you but then looked at Marik.

"Stop manipulating her like that, she doesn't deserve to be used by you. She should be able to use her power freely as she wants, not having to work for you." His eyes bore angrily into Marik's.

Marik let out a slight chuckle, "Oh so now the Pharaoh knows of the power does he?" He turned to you, "You shouldn't have told him _, he's going to be another obstacle in our way now. But I can figure out a proper punishment for you later…" He looked back at Yami, "Don't try to get her on your side. This is between me and Bakura and I intend to come out on top with my queen…" He grabbed your chin firmly with his fingers and forced you to look up at him. You stared at him, fear evident in your (e/c) eyes even if you tried not to let it show. He started rubbing your left cheek with his thumb while smirking at you longingly.

"This can wait…" he muttered as he looked at a very puzzled Yami. "_ will end up with me and we will conquer the world together. You can try to stop us but I'm afraid _'s power here has nothing to do with card games… so I doubt you will be able to help…" He threw his hair back and started to laugh like a complete psychopath, scaring you further. He stopped suddenly and looked at you again, "Come along my dear, we must be going now…"

"Going where?" you asked.

"To my place, where else?" he exclaimed. You gave up. You gave Yami a small hopeful smile as he glanced at you curiously and walked behind Marik as he exited the game shop, dragging you by the wrist as always.

**Yami's P.O.V.**

I watched awkwardly as _ and Marik left. I can't believe that she would be working with him, agreed to be his queen no less… It just doesn't seem right. And if her power really is as powerful as Marik and Bakura claimed it to be I can't let them have control of her. Yugi's voice rung through my head, "Are you alright Yami?"

"Yes I'm fine," I answered, "I'm just a little worried about _."

Yugi sighed, "I am too, but she's stronger than she looks. And I doubt she would let anyone control her… even Marik couldn't control her choice of what she does with her life. And I'm quite sure that he would want her to love him rather than control her in that case…"

I nodded, "True, he does seem quite interested in her… Bakura too. When I told him what happened to _, he just about killed someone I'm pretty sure… But yes, I'm sure that _ will be able to handle them in the end." Just then Yugi's grandfather walked in and I let Yugi take over again.

**Your P.O.V.**

You were walking into Marik's house and just being there sent chills down your spine. The last time you were there he locked you up and tried to use you as a slave. Even if you did feel more comfortable around him now you weren't sure if you could just trust him so easily all of a sudden. He noticed your growing nervousness and laughed, "If you didn't want to come you could have just ran back to Bakura…"

You shook your head a little and looked at him, "It's okay, I wanted answers from you too…" you sighed. He nodded his head as a sign for you to go on. "Well I understand the Pharaoh thing now but why do you and Bakura hate him so much?"

Marik grinned, "Well my family had to wait all those years for the Pharaoh's return. All those years of torture ruined me. And as for Bakura, he is still trying to get revenge for what happened to him in his past life." You nodded, waiting for more but that was all he was going to give you. You decided it was probably better not to ask any more anyways.

"So my dear, how's Bakura?" Marik broke your train of thought.

"Alright, probably mad, not that he wasn't already…" Marik smirked and walked closer to you. He snaked his arms around your waist and pulled you up against his chest.

"And you're afraid of getting hurt again, aren't you?" He leaned down to whisper in your ear, "You know I wouldn't ever let him hurt you…"

You nodded and replied, "Yeah, but you would probably just hurt me yourself."

He pulled apart from you and gave a hurt expression on his usually amused face. "No, I couldn't hurt you. Not anymore… I want you to be happy." You felt heat rising to your cheeks as he spoke. "_No _, you can't be falling for this insane psychopath…" _His expression changed again in a matter of seconds to fuming with anger. "And I'm going to kill Bakura for what he did to you…" He growled. He stalked across the room and headed towards the door but you grabbed his hand just in time.

"Marik…" you muttered, barely audible. He turned around to face you. Only slightly above a whisper you breathed out, "It's okay… I'm fine. Please don't do this…" He looked down at you angrily before closing his eyes. You could tell he has arguing with himself. He wanted to listen to you but he was enraged with Bakura. He started to grab his head again and you thought, "_Oh please, god no… Not this again." _ The same thing happened as the night you blacked out and there stood Yami Marik with an insane smirk on his face.

You stared, wide eyed at him while he grinned at you. "So this is the one Marik likes. I'm glad I get to see you scared my dear. Good thing we get some time alone together…" His words and expression gave you a very uneasy feeling and before you knew it he had you pushed up against the wall, his hands on your hips firmly. He eyed you up and down before grinning again. You started to argue but he started to grind against you and it took everything you had not to groan.

His happy expression dropped and he leaned in so your noses were touching. He had moved one of his hands underneath your chin and the other one running under your shirt and up your spine. "Let it out darling." You ignored him and he slammed his cold lips onto yours. He bit your bottom lip but you denied him entrance. He pulled away to yell at you, "Stop being so difficult you insolent girl!" You closed your eyes and waited for him to hit you. Instead you felt your (h/c) hair being swept away from your face and a pair of cold lips kissing you much more passionately this time.

You allowed him entrance this time as the kiss felt so good, you wanted to deepen it. You let him do whatever he wanted until his hands wandered down between your thighs and started to rub. "M-Marik… please no…" You saw his eyes flash with deep concern suddenly as there was a brightness and Yami Marik became Marik again. He stumbled back quickly, making him lose his balance.

"I-I-I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to…" But before he could finish you were out the door, running towards Bakura's house again.

Heyyyy! Thank you for reading! I really hope you like the story an if there is something I can do to make it better please tell me! 3 ~Flora


	11. Chapter 11: Libraries Awkwardness

You were at school again and it was lunch time. You sat down at a table next to Yugi and Tristan. Bakura was sick and missing school so he wasn't there. You were joking around with Tristan and Joey when Marik caught your eye. He was sitting at a table alone, eyeing you closely. You ignored his stares and turned back to Yugi.

In class afterwards you were sitting beside Marik and shifting uncomfortably again. "Please _. I didn't mean to, it was Melvin..." you were assuming that's what he called his Yami.

"Whatever Marik. I don't care anymore... He just… scares me..." you admitted.

"_, I won't let him hurt you..." You nodded yet still felt a little scared. You tried to work and ended up finishing all of it right before the bell rang for class to end.

You hopped up and ran to your locker. You were going to run home to take care of Ryou. As you were closing your locker Yugi showed up beside you, making you sweat-drop. "Hey..." you started. You saw that Yugi's eyes were narrower and he was taller than you. Then it clicked that it was Yami. "... Yami..."

"Hello _."

"Why are you here? This isn't a card game." you let out a small laugh, teasing him.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever..." he grinned and you rolled your eyes.

"So what did you need?" you asked.

"I have detention and Mr. (Some teacher) is making me organize the library. Wanna help?"

"How did you get detention?" you questioned, putting emphasis on the word 'you'.

"Let's just say he really hates Duel Monsters... Duke has it too..." A grimace made its way to his face.

"Well okay then. But I was going to help Ryou, he's sick." You mentioned.

"Please _?" he frowned. "No one else will do it."

You sighed and shook your head, "Fine..." you gave up.

Yami smiled and started leading you to the library where you met up with Duke.

**Yami's P.O.V.**

I got _ to come help me. I have to get her away from Marik and Bakura. It's obvious they want her powers but I can't let that happen. We were walking into the library and caught sight of Duke. He winked at _ and grabbed her hand. I couldn't really help but feel myself tense up at that. Ever since I hugged _ I've been feeling nervous around her, but I just want to protect her even more now.

**Back to your P.O.V.**

You pulled away from Duke and walked over to Yami who was already putting books away that were on the tables or carts. You pulled a few books out from a cart and moved beside Yami to help put the books away. It was silent for a while until Duke came over and started flirting with you. You scoffed and Yami glared slightly but you didn't know why. "Why don't you save it lover boy? It's obvious she doesn't like you so leave her alone."

You smiled and Yami turned around to smile back. Duke growled but out on a smirk, "Whatever you say… But I had no idea how you felt before…" he laughed and then left to go put away books. You were confused now. You looked at Yami for an answer but he went back to stacking books and it looked like he had a small… _Blush?! "No _, don't even think like that there's no way…" _you thought. But sure enough when you glanced over he had a slight tint of pink dusting his cheeks. You ignored it and went to grab more books.

As you got an armload of books and was walking around corners trying to make your way to the fantasy section you tripped on a book on the floor. All the books you were previously carrying flew into the air and you tumbled over. Right before you hit the ground a hand grabbed your arm and pulled you up. You looked up from the ground to see Yami only a couple inches away from your face. You blushed and fell backwards again, onto your bottom this time.

You laughed nervously as you landed on all the books. You started to get up and pick up the books while Yami watched you curiously. You put them away and came back to see that they were almost done. You felt uncomfortable then so you spoke up. "I-I'm going to check on R-Ryou now s-so… Yeah… bye…" You quickly turned on your heel and ran out the door to see Ryou before Yami could say a word.

~~~ Time skippity! ~~~

You unlocked and opened the door to Bakura's apartment. You saw Ryou bundled up in blankets on the couch coughing. And it was the most adorable thing you've ever seen. "Hey Ryou…" You said softly as you moved over to sit on a chair next to him.

"Hey _..." he breathed out through a stuffy nose.

"How you feeling? Any better?" you asked quietly.

"A little bit I think. Bloody Bakura had to finally give me back my body when I get sick…" he made an annoyed face.

"Awww… I'll yell at him for you later, kay?" you smiled before laughing.

"Okay, just don't get yourself killed." He smiled slightly.

"I'll try not to," you grinned.

You brought your knees up so that your face was resting on them and then rubbed Ryou's head. His face flushed suddenly so you stopped, "Is this okay?"

"Y-yeah…" he smiled so you continued. You closed your eyes and ended up falling asleep next to him.

I know it doesn't really have Marik or Bakura in it but I thought I would give the other characters a chance with you... ^-^' I hope you liked it regardless and please do follow and favorite :) 3 ~Flora


	12. Chapter 12: She Loves ME!

A week later Ryou was feeling better but his Yami took him over again once he wasn't sick anymore. You were currently waiting outside of the Kaiba Corp. building for Yami to come out from a duel with Seto Kaiba. After a while he came out successful and walked up to you. "You could have come in you know, if you wanted to…"

You shook your head, "I didn't exactly want to see the rich bastard…" Yami laughed at you before giving Yugi his body back. You started to walk home when Kaiba's voice rung out behind you. "_Speak of the devil…" _you thought.

You turned around to see him smirking, "_, when did you get here?"

"I came with Yugi," you answered simply.

"Oh, well make sure to tell that mutt Joey that I said hi," he grinned, causing you to snarl in reply.

"He's not a dog you stupid asshole!" You yelled. He put up his hands in mock defense.

"Whatever…" Then he walked back into the building. Yugi had left before you so you were alone now. After a while of walking you got to Bakura's house and opened the door.

"Hey Kura," you said only to piss him off.

"I told you not to call me that…" he growled, walking around the corner from the hallway.

"Oh, well too bad. I told you not to call me 'my dear' or 'my pet' but you still call me that…" you mumbled slightly irritated.

"Well that's because I'm your master and you belong to me. I don't have to take orders from you. You on the other hand do have to take orders from me." He said nonchalantly making you laugh a little. You had decided a while ago that it wasn't the best idea to argue with him so you ignored the fact that he had just called you his property.

"Well then what do you want _master?"_ you asked sarcastically.

"I want to take off your clothes but my guess would be that you're too stubborn for that." He chuckled, making your cheeks flush.

"You guessed correctly…" you sighed, followed by a yawn. All you wanted to do at the moment was sleep. Your thoughts about bed were interrupted by the phone ringing loudly. You ran for it before Bakura could but only ended up getting tackled and in a fight for it. You finally gave up, deciding that someone should probably answer.

As Bakura got off of you he suddenly seemed very pissed off. You rose an eyebrow at his sudden, strange behaviour but it was explained as soon as you heard him mutter, "What do_ you _want Pharaoh?" You sat up and watched him while he talked on the phone. "_So it's Yami…" _you thought as you tried to make sense of the conversation they were having, which was rather hard only being able to hear one side.

After probably five or six minutes of you zoning out while Bakura talked on the phone, you heard him laugh manically and agreeing to something. Then he slammed the phone down onto the table. As much as you were scared to ask you decided to anyways, "Ummm what was that about?"

Bakura turned to look at you with an insane look on his face, "It seems the Pharaoh has been rather worried about you being with me lately, though I suspect it's something else too…" He narrowed his eyes, causing you to express your confusion. "Anyways, he said we duel. Whoever wins gets to decide what happens to you, and if I win I also get Yugi's millennium puzzle…"

"Decide what happens to me? Shouldn't that be my choice?" you thought out loud.

"Naïve little _..." he chuckled, "Of course not." He explained that the duel would be in a few days and that you had to come. You rolled your eyes and went to bed without saying anything because you couldn't keep your eyes open long enough to roll them properly.

~~~ Time Skippith brought to you by your lazy author ~~~

The next morning as you were walking to school with Yugi and Ryou Bakura, you brought up the duel. "So ummm Yami wants to duel with Bakura? Why?" you asked Yugi.

"I don't really know for sure. He wouldn't say much other than 'having to keep you safe'… But I think there's more to it…" He shrugged.

"Oh… You should tell him he doesn't have to worry about me… I didn't want to bring any of you into my problems. Besides, he doesn't hurt me anymore…"You frowned, giving off an apologetic look. As you were about to talk again you were hugged from behind and turned to see Joey with his bright smile as always.

"You might not want us to get involved but we're going to anyways! 'Cause we're your friends!" he shouted in your face, still hugging you. You laughed and hugged him back before letting go and walking again.

"Well thank you but really, I'm okay… I just hope Yami is too. Knowing Bakura there will be some catch to the duel…" You bit your lip in thought as you approached the school.

As you were sitting in class trying to think of things that rhyme, you felt someone tap your shoulder and spun around to see cold, blue eyes glaring at you. "Ummm Kaiba? What do you want?"

He put on a fake smile, "You can call me Seto, we are friends after all…"

"Umm no we're not," you said plainly. "So cut the act… What do you want?" you raised an eyebrow at him.

He sighed and frowned again, "Fine. It seems that Yugi's spirit has taken a liking to you for some unimaginable reason and I want to see why. You're coming to my house after school and we will duel." He explained.

You glared at him, "Fine… I guess…" you turned around to face the front again. Now you were a little nervous. You did duel but not very much, and only against lower rank duelists. You shrugged it off and decided to skip it since you didn't want to see him anyways. You finished up your work and then bell rang, signalling the end of the day. You picked up your books and went to your locker.

After about a minute, trying to find your math textbook the locker door swung further open, revealing Marik grinning and holding your math textbook. "Oh thanks…" you smiled and reached for the book but he pulled it away.

"Uh uh, if you want your book you have to kiss me," he grinned and tilted his head to the side slightly. _"Dammit, why does he have to be so cute sometimes?" _you thought.

"Marik, just give me the book. I have to get out of here before Kaiba finds me." You narrowed your eyes, just hating saying the guy's name. Marik slowly handed you the book.

"Why is he looking for you?" he asked curiously.

"He wants to duel me. I have no idea why though, I'm not very good…" you frowned.

"Hmmm… Well then let's go…" he said and started walking away. You closed your locker and ran after him. Now you were outside in the courtyard of your school trying not to let Kaiba see you. He was standing there scanning the crowd until his eyes fell on you. "_Crap…" _you thought and started walking faster, Marik at your side. Kaiba started walking at a quick pace towards you and managed to catch up to you.

"Trying to skip out on me?" he asked. You sighed and stopped walking, turning around to meet his angry gaze.

"Maybe…?" you replied. He grabbed you by the wrist and started pulling you away. Marik- who had been watching quietly beside you- didn't seem to like that and stepped in front of Kaiba.

"I don't think _ wants to go. And I won't be letting her anyways…" he glared at Kaiba who released your wrist.

"Fine… It's not like I was really looking forward to dueling you anyways," he spat out and started walking away.

You turned to Marik, "Oh my god, thank you," you hugged him quickly. When you went to pull away however he just pulled you back in.

"You don't really think you're getting away with just that lame ass hug do you?" he grinned mischievously. His hands rested behind your waist and pulled you closer, leaning down slightly to kiss you. His lips brushed yours and you blushed. You wanted more but couldn't shake the feeling of guilt off. He quickly captured your lips in a kiss and your (e/c) eyes widened before closing softly altogether. You started to kiss back against your better judgement and let him take over the kiss completely.

He bit your bottom lip but you denied him access before pulling away, "Umm I-I'm sorry… I shouldn't have done that…" You pulled out of his arms and ran away before he could say another word.

**Bakura's P.O.V**

After school ended I took over Ryou and went to wait in the courtyard for _. It had been a while and that wasn't like her, she usually came right away. I looked all over for her, figuring she must be here somewhere. I froze when I saw where she was. She was in Marik's arms… and their lips were locked. I growled as she pulled away and ran. She was kissing Marik, not me. She should be in my arms, not his.

Before I could think I had stomped over to Marik and grabbed him by the collar. "What exactly do you think you are doing with MY _?" I shouted quietly in a threatening tone.

All he did was grin, "She let me do it, and it seems she wanted to kiss me." He chuckled, "You should really just give up Bakura… she is mine and she will be my queen. She loves me."

I felt my eye twitch as he said 'love'. I threw him to the ground, lucky that everyone had left already before I stepped on his chest with one foot. "Stay away from _..." My eyes gleamed sadistically. "Or I will make sure you never see her, or anything else for that matter, ever again." That was all I said before I released him and walked away.

I have to make sure that _ stays with me. She is mine, mine and no one else's. I need to talk to her. I really do love her…

Awww! He loves you! He loves you! Hehe~ Well I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading! 3 ~Flora


	13. Chapter 13: Final Duel

You ran up to the door of Bakura's apartment and finally stopped. You were out of breath and frankly very confused about everything that was going on. _"__Thinking back to how easily I accepted all of this beforehand, when Bakura told me about the spirits of the millennium items, and when I had come to learn that the fate of the world was resting on a 16 year old boy playing children's card games…"_  
Now you were wondering why you had even believed them in the first place. You knew that it was true now but you had just understood immediately at the time, though you had to admit you were slightly scared. Now Marik and Bakura just annoyed you more than anything. Still, as you stood there, doubled over and clutching onto your knees, trying to regain your breath, you were terrified of your feelings. You had wanted to kiss Marik at that moment. But you had found yourself slowly falling for Bakura even after what he had done to you.  
Guilt was flooding your being. You didn't want to be one of those girls, but you knew that you liked both of them, and now you had no idea what you were going to do. You tried to shake that feeling from yourself as Bakura started to run up to you a few minutes later. You stood up straight and met his worried gaze with (e/c) orbs.  
He passed you and opened the door, letting you walk in first without any words spoken. You walked into the room where you were staying and swung your backpack to the floor. You sat down on the bed and stared at the floor, trying to think. The duel between Yami and Bakura was tomorrow and you didn't even know who you wanted to win. A knock sounded from the door, breaking you from your thoughts.  
Without waiting for your reply, Bakura opened the door and walked inside, leaning against one of the walls. He watched you for a moment with apologetic eyes while you stared back at him blankly. "_... What happened back there… with Marik…?" he asked.  
Your eyes widened slightly. "_He saw that?!" _you thought. "Umm… I umm…" was all that you could manage to get out. Bakura came closer. You flinched, thinking he was going to hurt you for kissing Marik again but all he did was gently brush some hair away from your face. He sat down next to you but you still stared cautiously.  
"I'm not mad… but… are you okay?" he slowly asked.  
"Umm… yeah, I am. I was just… thinking about some stuff…" you answered truthfully.  
"What's bothering you _?"  
"I just don't know how I feel about everything… And I'm worried about the duel tomorrow." You shrugged.  
He nodded, his shaggy, white hair bouncing with his head. "You don't need to worry _, either way you will be fine. I won't let anyone hurt you anymore."  
"That's not what I'm worried about…" you admitted, a tear slipping out of your right eye. Bakura glanced over and saw you crying. He frowned suddenly and wrapped his arm around your shoulders. He pulled you close into his side so that your head was resting against the left side of his chest and his head was placed on top of yours. More tears started overflowing your eyes and you lost it, not even trying to hold them in anymore.  
He slid his other arm underneath your legs and positioned you on his lap. Your hands were against Bakura's chest as you silently wept and he had his arms wrapped around you in a possessive but protective manor. That was when you broke down; you couldn't hold it in anymore. You didn't even know that you were holding in all these emotions this entire time as you thought it would be better if you didn't show your feelings around Bakura or Marik. But you were wrong.  
Bakura closed his eyes and let you sob into his shirt. He rubbed your back softly and after some time your tears slowed and the violent shaking of your body stopped completely. Your eyes shut gently and you tried to fight the sleepiness that was taking over your body, but to no avail. Your breathing slowed and the world faded into black. The last thing you felt before you slipped out of consciousness was Bakura placing his lips on your forehead, and then, you fell asleep.

Being Saturday you woke up later than usual. When you awoke you came to quite the shock as you remembered what had happened the previous night. You were lying directly on top of Bakura with your face tucked into his neck. His head was turned to the side so that he was drooling on your hair and he had one arm around your waist. You gently shook him awake and his deep brown eyes fluttered open. His eyes were soft and that's when you realized that it was Ryou.  
You blushed as did he and you quickly climbed off of the red-faced boy. Noticing that you were still in your clothes from yesterday, you headed to the bathroom without saying anything to the very flustered Ryou and took a shower. While you were washing your hair you heard the door creak open and you froze while the water rinsed out the shampoo. "Umm Ryou? I'm in here right now…"  
A chuckle sounded from the opposite side of the shower curtain and you tensed up even more. "Not quite, dear…" Bakura laughed again.  
"Bakura, you frigging pervert! Get out!" you yelled.  
"How about no? Why don't we shower together?" he snickered.  
You felt your cheeks heat up and you quickly shut off the shower. You grabbed the towel before getting out and wrapped it around yourself. You stepped out and glared at the very amused male in front of you. You tried to push past him but he grabbed you by the waist and slammed his lips against yours. After relaxing you kissed back. His tongue burst through your lips and started to explore your mouth.  
A minute passed and you pushed him away. "That's enough. Now go take your shower."  
He grinned and started taking off his clothes in front of you. You ran out and closed the door behind you and making sure it stayed closed. Once you heard the water start you decided it was safe to leave and get dressed. You looked down as you were putting your dark jean shorts on, and saw that you had no towel. You turned a thousand different shades of red before muttering a "Bakura… Shit." and smiling shyly.

You were heading to Yami and Bakura's duel being held at a dueling arena somewhere in the city. They had both already left to meet there earlier. You were going to leave with Bakura but he had said that he needed to talk to Yami privately before the duel so you decided just to walk with Joey. Marik had joined up with you half way through the walk so the rest of the way you stood awkwardly between the two and you could feel their glares being exchanged without even looking.  
Looking up, you saw the arena coming into view and let out a sigh. Joey noticed and looked at you from the corner of his eye. "You feeling nervous _?" he asked with concern. You looked back at the ground and nodded.  
"Yeah… I mean, my fate's kind of on the line here…" you mumbled in reply. He frowned at you and wrapped his arm around your shoulders.  
"Don't worry _," he smiled as you looked up at him, surprised. "Yami'll win this no problem!" You sighed again and smiled slightly. "_But do I really want Yami to win this…?" _you thought to yourself. You were now entering the arena and nervousness was starting to take hold of your body. It seemed like Marik had known how you were feeling because he wasn't teasing you or fighting with Joey.  
You found the area where Bakura and Yami were dueling as you saw the both of them on separate sides, getting ready for the duel. Yami looked over at you and waved. You smiled and walked over to him, "Hey Yami… Good luck…" you scratched the back of your head awkwardly.  
He suddenly took your hand in his, causing you to stiffen up. "You don't need to worry _. I'm going to win this, for you. And then you can choose what you want to do… But please… do consider me in your decision… I can't seem to stop thinking about you, and I want you to know... I think I'm in love with you." Your cheeks flushed.  
This took you by surprise. You had been friends with Yugi since elementary, and you didn't really know how long he had had that spirit living inside of him. But since you had started learning more about Yami, he had never seemed to feel that way. You thought of him as a very good friend, but he had never shown any signs of even liking you before. As you played with your fingers uneasily Yami spoke up again. "You don't have to choose me, but please… do think about it…"  
You nodded silently and walked away without a word. You didn't want to even think about this right then. You were nervous enough as it was and trying not to show it, but the blush still remained on your cheeks. A not so sweet shove pulled you out of your thoughts. "What are you all worked up about? All you did was talk to the Pharaoh…" Bakura glared down at you.  
Shaking your head you tried to walk away but he grabbed your wrist, "Maybe you don't remember, but right now, I'm in charge of you. So answer me!" he growled. You turned to him, staring at the floor.  
"It's nothing. Stop freaking out…" you answered. His glare then turned to Yami, who was across the arena.  
"He shouldn't touch you, and he knows that. Maybe I'll have to remind him one last time…" Bakura snarled. He returned to his place where he would duel and looked at you one last time before beginning the match. Yami glanced at you and sent you a supportive smile right as Bakura played his first move. You tried to ignore it and looked the other way.  
A couple minutes passed and really you had no idea what was going on. As far as you knew they had already broken half the rules there is to the game and Yami seemed completely infuriated. Bakura wouldn't wipe the amused, all-knowing smirk off his face and it was even getting to you. Then the game started to get serious. Yami's annoyed face had suddenly turned to one of happy mischief as he played two cards face down before summoning Slifer the sky dragon.  
Bakura scowled harshly at Yami as his ring started to glow. Shadows started engulfing the walls around you all. The group disappeared along with other people who had come to watch, leaving you alone with Bakura and Yami… in the shadow realm… _"Well isn't this great…?"_ you thought sarcastically. Bakura then looked at his cards as if nothing had just happened, trying to figure out his next move.  
You were gaping at his nonchalant-ness when something wrapped around you from behind. You suddenly panicked and attempted to burn off whatever it was with your fire but it didn't work. Your arms were now being brought into the "wall" of shadows behind you and you realized that it was the shadows that were actually grabbing you.  
You tried to break free but now your torso had become a part of the wall and had a complete death grip on you. After a couple more minutes Bakura had made his move but you couldn't really figure out what it was. Everything was blurry and all you could make out was the two figures and Slifer surrounded by darkness. You were barely able to stand on your own two feet at that point. It felt as though the shadows were absorbing your energy.  
There was some sort of large flash coming from Slifer and whatever the duel monster Bakura had played was, but that was all you could tell. You felt like you had a really bad fever that was getting to your head and it was getting even more difficult to breathe by the second. After that flash you let your eyelids droop closed. All the feeling left your body and you slowly fell, the shadows releasing themselves from you. All that was left was the darkness and you, in your mind.

"_... _...?" You fluttered your (e/c) eyes open to meet purple-red ones. You gave a confused and tired look as he continued to try and shake you from your drowsiness. Following a good three minutes of this you were finally fully awake.  
"Hey Yami… Umm… Do you know what happened back there?" you asked, scratching the back of your head whilst you sat up.  
He nodded, "The shadow realm was taking all your energy, it's not good for you to stay there for that long. But I won," he smiled. "You can choose now…" He slightly blushed. You stood up and noticed that everyone was there.  
"Woah… When did you all…? Never mind." You shook your head, (h/c) hair swaying. Several of the boys there were staring at you, eagerly awaiting your response. You ignored their gazes and turned yours to the floor. Closing your eyes, you spoke softly, "I choose…"

DUN DUN DUNNNNNN! Welp, here comes the end! Tell me who you all want as endings! I will be doing Bakura, Marik, Yami Marik, Joey, Duke and Yami (As they were all requested) but if you want anyone else feel free to tell me. Thank you so much for supporting me through this story and i hope you like the endings that I will write. I love you all! 3 ~Flora


	14. Bakura's Ending

"I choose… Bakura…" You opened your eyes again to meet several shocked expressions. Even Bakura looked completely surprised, but that was soon replaced with a triumphant grin spreading across his pale face. Yami Yugi frowned at you sadly while Bakura walked over to you. He wrapped his arm around your waist and kissed your forehead.  
"You made the right decision, dear…" Chuckling, he took your hand with his free arm and glanced over in Yami's direction. "You lose, Pharaoh…" he spoke bitterly. You gave Yami a solemn expression and broke away from Bakura for a moment to talk to him.  
"I'm sorry Yami… but umm… I love Bakura…" You blushed and he smiled slightly.  
"It's okay. Do not apologize on behalf of your feelings." You nodded and walked away afterwards to say goodbye to everyone. When you stopped at Marik he glared at you.  
"Wrong choice _..." he whispered maliciously.  
You shrugged, "Oh well Marik. Maybe had you not forced me into everything from the start, things could have ended differently…" you sighed and continued on. Once you were done with goodbyes Bakura picked you up from behind. You grinned as he swung you around bridle style. He glared a couple more times at everyone in there before walking out with you in his arms.  
You nuzzled your face into his neck, your (h/c) hair tickling the bottom of his chin softly. He smiled genuinely when you two approached the door of his apartment. He kicked it open and waked inside. Throwing you down onto the bed, he laughed. You sat up and smirked. "That's good. I thought you had gone soft for a minute there."  
He grinned, "Never… I was just happy…" he crawled next to you, pulling you onto his lap and enveloping you in his arms. "That you chose me…" Once he finished saying that you had his lips immediately smashed onto yours. The kiss was rough but you liked it. He bit down on your bottom lip and you gladly granted his access.  
Slipping his tongue inside your mouth, he brought his hand underneath the back of your shirt and ran his cold fingers up your spine, causing you to shake. You tried to fight for dominance with your tongue but after failing dramatically in four seconds you decided to let him dominate you. He had no problems in marking you as his own as soon as possible.  
His lips moved down to your neck and he found your soft spot immediately. You moaned out a little as he nipped and sucked on the skin there, leaving dark purple bruises along the way before moving to the other side. He brought his lips to your ear next and as he nibbled on your lobe he whispered. "You are mine… forever…" You closed your eyes and arched your neck back, moaning softly.  
After another brief session of eating each other's faces, you laid down with him next to you. He wrapped his arms around you protectively and you soon fell asleep, safe in his arms.

Your future: You finish school with everyone and soon after move away to Egypt. Bakura and you use your powers to take over the world. Bakura becomes the Thief King again and you become his Thief Queen. You get married and have one son and one daughter (names are up to you). And you can make up the rest!

Done Bakura's ending! I hope you liked it! Thanks again for reading, I really appreciate it! See y'all later 3 ~Flora


	15. Marik's Ending

"I choose… Marik." You slowly opened your eyes. Briefly catching Bakura's gaze, he turned away from you, scowling. Arms made their way around your waist from behind and a head rested on your shoulder.  
"Glad to see you choose wisely… for once," Marik chuckled into your ear quietly, sending shivers down your spine.  
Spinning around to face him, still in his arms, you pouted. "And that's supposed to mean?"  
He laughed again, "Let's see… How do I put this? Sometimes you're not the smartest person…" He eyed you up and down mysteriously before leaning towards your face, "But you sure are beautiful…."  
You blushed at the compliment but frowned at the insult. "You know I can still change my mind, right?" You puffed out your cheeks in frustration.  
He grinned widely, making you suspicious at the pause he left before he replied. "Hmmm… Yeah, I don't think so." He suddenly grabbed you by the waist and flung you over his shoulder, just like the first time you met. "_Weird…" _you thought, "_This is where we met…" _You shrugged nonchalantly while the sandy haired boy started running out of there.  
As Marik ran you caught sight of purple-red eyes staring at you sadly. "_Yami…" _you sighed internally. _"I'm sorry…" _It seemed that he caught the apology in your eyes as he nodded in return, as to let you know that it was okay. As soon as you left the building Marik took you off of his shoulder and placed you safely on the ground.  
He smiled warmly, staring into your (e/c) eyes. Placing his hand on the small of your back, he began to pull you towards him. Soon you were right up against him, your forehead resting on his. He gazed at you lovingly with deep, lavender eyes. "I can't believe… I'm so glad…" he started.  
"Huh?" You looked at him questioningly.  
"I'm so glad you chose me _... I promise, I will love you forever." He smiled again.  
You blushed and looked at the ground, "I-I love you too Marik…I-…" He cut you off, suddenly slamming his lips against yours. Before you had the chance to kiss back he pulled away. He looked at him, surprised. He let out a soft snicker and took your hand. You two headed toward his motorcycle and got on with him behind you. He wrapped his arms around you, making sure that nothing would be able to harm you. Then you took off to Marik's house.

Once you arrived at Marik's house he slammed shut the door, making you jump in surprise. He suddenly grabbed your arms and pushed you against the wall. Your eyes widened for a brief moment before you smirked at his expression. He looked hungry and there was lust clearly showing in his eyes. You laughed, "All you had to do was ask…" you whispered upon slamming your lips onto his.  
He shoved his tongue into your mouth without asking for entrance, quickly searching every inch of his new territory. His hands slid up and down your sides as you kissed, sending excitement all throughout your body. You smirked into the kiss and he pulled away. He moved his lips down to your neck, leaving little marks along the way as he sucked and bit at the skin, proving that you were now his.  
As he moved to different spots of your skin he spoke, "So…" He looked up at you. "Would you do me the honor of being my queen?" You blushed at the question but quickly recovered.  
"Of course…" You grinned, him mirroring your expression as he soon went back to work on your neck, causing you to moan a few times here and there.

Your Future: You move to Egypt with Marik after you graduate and get married soon following. You conquer the world together using your powers and Marik's millennium rod. You have 3 children, two are boys and one is a girl (names are up to you :3). Marik defeats the Pharaoh against your wants but you soon make up after that. You can choose the rest of what happens!

Woot woot! I did Marik's ending! Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading, I will post the next ones soon! 3 ~Flora


End file.
